Kakashi's sister
by Black Raven Knight
Summary: what if Kakashi had sister born year before Naruto and Nine-Tails attack what if she made friends with Kyuubi and was part of him? Well your going find out. Enjoy everyone
1. Chapter 1

**Prolong**

It was year before Nine-Tails fox attacked the village and everyone was at peace. There was baby just born into Hatake family. Her name was Ayame Hatake she born two weeks early. She had sky blue eyes and had silver hair like her father and older brother. Her father and mother was summoned by Hokage for special mission that those two could do after month born. Kakashi was told watch her and made sure he was put on other missions.

Kakashi took baby Ayame to forest so she can look at nature for first time since she was born. He gently placed her on ground so she crawl around to feel the ground. He smiled softy as he watched her crawled around looking at everything so closely. He took his eyes off her for few minutes and she was gone. He panicked he began to search everywhere in area.

**With Ayame**

Ayame crawled along the forest floor looking up at sky following the butterfly. She tripped over root and fell down a long fox hole. When she reached the bottom she was stopped by something big and furry. The creature open it eye to what ran into it. When Ayame looked at she big purple eye staring at her with small blue eyes. She smiled at him and kissed it nose. It smiled at her and gave her sniff trying figure out where she came from. She giggled and sniffed him back. The Kyuubi the nine-Tails smiled.

"_She terribly sick and she still smiling and just continue with life. She won't last very long and her chakra is very low." _It thought

It looked over her and then decide to give this little human girl some of his chakra and blood. He sliced his wrist and used one of it tails to bring her close. She sniffed it before licking it like her father done for her. He slowly gave her chakra and his blood. He allowed his power and merge with her body and chakra improving her body. His hears picked up someone calling for her.

He pulled her away taking her back outside of hole before saying. "We'll meet again little one stay out trouble." She nodded and crawled away.

Kakashi noticed her right away when she crawled away out treeline view. He ran over to her picking her up kissing her check.

"You had me worry don't do that again please." he says smiling at her. She smiled and waved at hole she was at knowing her new friend knowing he sees her.

Over three months she got heather and was improving more each day. She got spend more time with Kyuubi. It was getting colder and Kyuubi had leave for while.

"Now little one I be gone during the winter but I be back in month after spring as began. Behave and stay healthy." he says to her as he sat her back out of the hole next to her brother.

She nodded kissing his nose before he took her back up. True her word she stayed well and healthy all winter long. It month into spring and she was excited that her fox friend was coming back. But something was wrong she could smelled it. Before she knew it her older brother token her away while she sensed their was great battle going on. After the battle she figured out what happen. Her friend wasn't coming back because he been sealed away.

She looked up at her older brother who was fighting tears. She touched his face. He looked down at her before brushing away hair in front of her face.

"Mom and dad are dead. They fighting the Nine-tail fox. We are last of Hakake." he says before kissing her head.

Ayame nodded and cried out in sadness. Over next four years she grew and when she did the power that Kyuubi had given her had surface. She took Kakashi headband that head picture of their family in it. Like her brother she was progeny expect her chakra was off chart. She already had Shargingon like her big brother and the Uchihia clan. She was growing more powerful.

The Third Hokage decide allow Ayame to decide pick who should protect her. She picked Itachi Uchihia to protect and help train her. After two months someone came into village and kidnaper her and made it look like murder. Soon after that Itachi killed almost all of his clan expect Sasuke Uchihia his little brother.

He left to join the Akatsuki knowing where she was. He kept her from other members of Akatsuki protecting her and training her.

When she turned 6 Itachi took her past Suna Village hidden in Sand where meet Gaara,. He left her there in village about one year knowing she was safe for now. When it was come get her she promised to write to him twice week. After month his letters stopped coming but that didn't stop her she still wrote to him everyday. She began working on cure for those got bitten by him. He tried to get her but lucky Itachi saved her and since then she been working to but end to curse mark and help his victims.

**Seven Years later... **

Ayame stood outside of Village Hidden in the mist. She just got done doing few jobs with them. She travels on her own since 13 when she was old enough go off on her own. About year ago she meet four people that used work for Orochimaru that had been left for dead. She had cured three of them named Tayuya, Kimimaro and Kidomaru. There only two left Jirobo and Sakon and Ukon or she refers those two the twins. They were at last stage of healing process. It took while to for her to gain them trust her but now they are team. She leaves Kimimaro and Kidomaru at there at their underground hideout to keep eye of them and Tayuya travels with her. She gathered supplies for the boys back at hideout and had Tayuya take them. She started road towards the Leaf village knowing she can return now without the other Akatsuki members coming after her. She sent another note to Gaara telling him she be in Leaf village if he wants see her.

Let the story begin.


	2. To the Leaf  and meeting Gaara again

Ayame jumped through woods speeding her towards Leaf village. She felt Tayuya charka coming her way so she decide to stop and wait against the tree. She knew Jiraiya, Itachi and Pain where now dead and Leaf was in process of being rebuild. She knew that Sasuke Uchihia killed his older brother thus giving something to protect Sasuke from Madara Uchihia. Last ago Kisame not long after Sasuke killed Itachi he came to her with his remains.

_Flash back …..._

_Ayame was walking down road after leaving Village Hidden in Clouds. She successful got supplies she needs for project. The poor frog must have been swimming and hopping for dogs because as soon she picked up note. She looked and was note from Jiraiya that just got to her._

_Dear Ayame_

_I need you start gathering supplies for some big project that coming up. He said Naruto Uzumaki was holder of Nine- Tail fox and he wants her train him how use fox chakra without harming him. He grown stronger and is able suppress the Kyuubi if he needs to. But now he needs to learn how control it and use Kyuubi abilities the way have it. I would like you train him of controlling Kyuubi's chakra. Tsunade as been informed that you'll be coming when your ready._

_Thank you,_

_Jiraiya _

_She sent him note saying she happy too. That was week ago. She soon felt Kisame chakra coming near she leaned against rock allowing him catch up to her. _

"_Hello Kisame what brings you here?" she asks looking up at clouds._

"_Hey brat I'm here to bring you Itachi's remains like I promised to do. As you already know Sasuke killed him." he says tossing Itachi's remains_

_She caught them. It was wrapped in Akatsuki's robe and his headband of Leaf village symbol with line through it that ties it together._

"_Yes I felt it. Itachi was going blind wasn't he." she says putting it in her bag._

_Kisame nodded and left. He didn't need to her what Akatsuki was planning she knew already. They were gathering the tailed beast. Then she felt something else then she should sensed along time go. Jiraiya was dead and gave her his last wish from her._

_End Flash back..._

Since then she been gathering more and more supplies to train this Naruto Uzumaki. She wondered how her older brother was doing. Itachi told her once she would be able return one day when half Akatsuki was dead and Madara had to get Sasuke to join the Akatsuki. She looked up and saw Tayuya was getting closer.

"So how our they doing Tay?" She called to her as Tayuya landed in front of her.

"Sakon and Ukon are done and just resting now and all is left is Jirobo." Tayuya says to her.

"Alright here plan were heading to Leaf village to help rebuild it and I'm going train Naruto Uzumaki." she says calmly

Tayuya nodded knowing once Ayame decide to do something she sticks with it. She already knew that her group as had run in with Leaf village and Suna. Tayuya nodded an went back to others. Ayame turned around and continued her away towards the Leaf village. She wounder if Gaara ever reads her letters. She shrugged off and continue her way it going take about three days in tell she gets their.

**In the Suna...**

Gaara walked into his office as Kazekage of Suna he over see everything. Temari just put a box on his desk that was left from his father and Fourth Kazekage. He sat down in his chair and open the box. He saw bunch letters address to him from Ayame. He slowly read each one in tell called council meeting furious that this was hided from him.

"I'm sorry Gaara it wasn't our idea to keep this from you. It was your father the Fourth Kazekage. Here a new note that came for you sir please forgive us." says Elder pushing the letter and bird to him.

Gaara grabbed it walked back to his office to read it.

_To Gaara of Suna _

_Gaara I bet you didn't know that Itachi and Jiraiya was dead and you probley knew that the Leaf village got attack by Pain and he died by kid name Naruto Uzumaki. Do you know him? I'm going be in Leaf for while training him. I been worried about you I haven't heard from you in such long time. But I know you alive. I told I meet the group of sound ninja that used work for Orochimaru? Well most of them are cured of cursed marks and now my team. Kimimaro told me you were alive. I hope I hear from you soon. You can use this bird to send message back to me ok._

_Your Best Friend_

_Ayame K._

Gaara put the letter in box with others. He took out a piece paper and pen and started writing.

_To Ayame _

_I'm sorry. My father kept all the letters that you sent to me. I know Naruto he the Leaf 1# unpredictable ninja and he as too much energy. He good though. I be coming to Leaf there so much I want to tell you. I be there soon I will be leaving today._

_Your Best Friend_

_Gaara S._

Gaara strap the letter back into pocket of bird carrier. He took it the window and let it fly into wind going back where it came from. Gaara called Temari and Kankuro telling them that they were head to Leaf village and informed council.

"But Gaara-sama you can't leave now." says one of elders

"Do not tell me what to do. You kept these letters away from me for long even after I became Kazekage I am going to the Leaf village." he says leaving them as Temari, Kankuro and him took off.

The elders sighed knowing they bring this on themselves. They turned around head back towards village. Knowing they had no control over him when it comes matters like this.

**Back with Ayame...**

Ayame jumping through trees then she felt her message bird coming towards her. She stopped and allowed bird catch up to her and land in front her. She took the note that was attach to it and read it. She smiled and quickly wrote back to him.

_To Gaara_

_I'm going wait here for you arrive. Just fellow the bird and you'll find me. I can't wait to see you._

_Your Best Friend _

_Ayame._

She put note back and told the bird to lead him here. The bird took off. She gathered some firewood and started a small fire to past the time. Smiled to herself she was going finally see her best friend again and she couldn't wait.

**Back with Gaara**

Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro were ridding on Temari giant fan almost to edge of desert. Gaara saw the same bird that he just sent back Ayame coming back towards them. He read the note and told Temari to fellow the bird. When it seem like they were getting closer to forest Temari landed and followed Gaara as he raced after bird demean to meet her again. As they were getting closer the smelt some meat roasting by fire. They looked up at bird it seems that bird was leading them strait to where the smell was coming from. Gaara picked up speed growing faster then bird leaving Temari and Kankuro in dust. The bird disappeared once Gaara got close enough.

Gaara stopped on tree branch above where fire was. He saw girl wearing black pants and light blue shirt on. Her hair was mixed between a silver and red. She looked up at him and smiled at him. She stood up facing him before rushing towards him knocking him to ground. She landed on his chest. She sat up little to look at him with her red eyes smiling at him. When Temari and Kankuro caught up they were stunned to find Gaara willing knocked to ground by girl.

Ayame looked down at Gaara. She was so happy finally see him again that she couldn't resit rushing to him and hugging him. She gently brushed his bangs wanting to see the symbol that was there. Gaara relax as she did. She was the only one that was able to this to him.

"I'm so glad to see you Gaara." she says leaning back into his chest

Gaara sat up and...

**To be continued...**


	3. To Leaf and finally together

I don't own Naruto

**Last time Kakashi's sister**

Ayame looked down at Gaara. She was so happy finally see him again that she couldn't resit rushing to him and hugging him. She gently brushed his bangs wanting to see the symbol that was there. Gaara relax as she did. She was the only one that was able to this to him.

"I'm so glad to see you Gaara." she says leaning back into his chest

Gaara sat up and...

**Now on the story**

Gaara sat up and wrapped his arms around her hugging close to him. Ayame hugged him back smiling. Temari and Kankuro just smiled watching him. It been so long since they seen Gaara so happy. They have a lot of this big chance to Naruto Uzumaki and her the only two people that wanted to hug him and actually wanted get close to him. They just smiled at each other and sat around the fire waiting for Gaara and Ayame to finish catching up with each other.

Gaara just hold her as close to him as he could. He hadn't felt so happy like this in very long time. He took big long sniff her hair and her skin. She smelled of lavender,Jasmine, Rose and Cherry Blossom he savored it taking big long inhales to have in engrave into his memory. She was the first one wanting be his friend and slept next to him when he was little. If she wanted sleep next to him there no in way in hell he would pass up that. Ayame smiled and borrow her nose into his neck smelled of Night Cereus just like desert . Even though he from Suna and had sand only controlled by him. He always smelled like this ever since they were little and she loved it. She slowly pulled back to look up at him into his eyes. He stared back into her eyes.

She saw sadness, lonely and all pain he had face for all years she been way. She smiled sweetly and rubbed his back. She stood up slowly pulling him to his feet as she went. She grabbed his hand and lead him towards campfire. Temari and Kankuro looked up at her.

"Alright lets keep moving my plans today are tight It nice to see you both again Temari and Kankuro." she says to them

Kankuro and Temari nodded. Ayame put out fire and they took off into woods heading towards Leaf once more. Gaara grabbed her hand squeezing her hand. She squeezed back smiling back. Temari and Kankuro gave them their space.

"What do you have to do at Leaf that so important?" Gaara asks

"Jiraiya last dying request was for me train Naruto Uzumaki to control Kyuubi and use it power without Kyuubi taking over his body." she says calmly

"Why you Ayame?" Temari asks

"Because when little I met the Kyuubi and he gave me his chakra and blood." Ayame says smiling

Gaara raised eye brow wondering what she was talking about. She looked over at him. "I was born I was very sick and fragile. I was out in woods with my big brother one day and found hole and fell into it. Turns out the Kyuubi was in there. He decide to give me his blood." she says happy

Gaara, Temari and Kankuro just stared in shock. They never heard one of Tailed Beast being so nice to little human girl. But now that they think of it explains her hair and eyes . Gaara wounder how much she knows. He couldn't wait to find out. She realize something she had no clue where it was.

"Umm guys you wouldn't happen to know where Leaf is located at? I have no clue where is at." Ayame laughing nervously

"It about four hours from here. When was last time you been to Leaf village?" asks Kankuro

Ayame just thought for second. Trying figure out it how long it been. "It been 13 or 14 years give or take I'm 17 now and I was taken from village when I was 4." she says

Gaara widen eyes realizing how much she been through in past 13 years. Temari spoke up for them.

"Why did you show up at Suna then back when you and Gaara were younger?" She asks getting next her.

"Oh I was taken to Akatsuki when I four. Itachi actually joined Akatsuki to kept me safe. After year of being there it was time travel for while. Itachi thought I need spend some time with kids my own age and I picked Suna." she says smiling at them

They all froze causing Ayame to trip little because she was still holding Gaara hand. Then from out blue Gaara pulled her into huge hug. She hugged him back not completely sure what going on at this moment. Then it hit maybe they felt bad that she went through it all.

"It alright guys really. Despite all what happen I still came out ok I got some instereting about the different villages I been to like Village hidden in clouds." she says stepping back smiling

"So what it like?" asks Kankuro

"Very windy, and cloudy place. If you didn't pay close attention you completely miss it. They have their own Jinchuuriki the eight tailed beast his name was Killer Bee. He was high annoying there no way I'm going back anytime soon." she says smiling

They took off once again Ayame started filling them what Village Hidden in Clouds was like. She felt Gaara gripped her hand few times. Then she started tell them what about other places she been to.

**In the Leaf Village...**

Naruto was helping Kiba deliver messages to everyone. Ever since the village was destroyed by Pain everyone been helping out get village back way it was. Naruto still blushed at one thing that stood out.

_Flash back..._

_Hinata just stepped out into battle field. Naruto was pinned out by pipes by one Pain. She was trying get poles out of him so he could fight. Pain asked her why she doing this for him. Her answer surprised them both especially him._

"_I love him with my heart. It my ninja to never give up on someone I care about." she says._

_End Flash back..._

He had no idea she felt that way about him. He was pretty sure that no could for long time but it would explain why she was so shy and fainted all time around him. He asked Sakura and everyone else about. He got hit a few times and called baka but it was all true. Hinata really did love him. After he asked he thought about it for while trying decide his feelings for her. He slowly realized something. He did really like her. She was first person that cared about him even though she wasn't allowed to show it. He wasn't sure about love but maybe after spending together that will come to. Hinata was out of medic tent now resting under lager oak tree not far from where he was. He took off in that direction wanting get this over with. He found her reading a book. He smiled as landed in front of her.

"Hey Hinata do you mind if we spoke?" he asks causing her jump and blush

Hinata stared at him before nodding moving her book aside. Naruto sat down next to her in usually way. She stared at him waiting for him speak.

"I been thinking lately about what happen when Pain attack and you tried help me. Which was pretty reckless even to me." he says laughing at it

Hinata laughed him knowing he was most reckless person in village. She stayed silent knowing Naruto is trying to express what he feeling.

"My point is that what really surprised me was you declaring you love me. I never had figure it out. After that I was in shock because I couldn't figure out why you love me even after I never notice it. Could you please explain to why you love me even after I hurt you?" he asks his pleading with her

Hinata pulled him into her chest allowing him rest his head on her breast. "I love you because your Naruto Uzumaki they guy always doing something get noticed. I remember when we were little and you protected me from bunch of bullies." she paused allowing him nodded remembering what happen. "To me you were my hero and no matter what anyone else thought of you were still my hero. Still are my hero. I fell in love with you long ago but I know really nothing about you. But it didn't matter to because I just always wanted be this close to you and get know you." she says looking into his eyes.

Naruto widen his eyes before leaning up and kissing her senseless. Hinata gasps and froze bit before kissing back. He pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her. He pulled back little letting her rest her head on his chest. She still had slight blush across her face but she hadn't fainted yet. He took his hand under her chin

"I don't know if I love you but I'm willing to find out with you if you allow me too." he says locking eyes with her.

Hinata eyes widen. "Only if you agree to become my boyfriend Naruto."she says leaning up towards his lips again.

Naruto smiled and kissed her lips once again. Hinata kissed him back pushing him down to ground. They broke apart and broke out laughing. After while of kissing and talking they both headed back to village hand in hand. He noticed she bit chilly. He took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. She blushed and leaned into arm warping her arm around his. The all village stopped and stared at them. Some of them smiling and others giving comments like about time and others. When they reached her family area her father and Neji sitting outside. Naruto gulp then he saw her father smile and walk into house and Neji following him. Naruto turns towards Hinata kissing her check.

"I see you tomorrow about noon." he says in her ear.

She nods and starts to talk off his jacket. He stopped her.

"Kept it I have another one but take care of it my favorite one. For someone who wears jackets as long I known her sure knows how pick out bad timing to not wear one." he says joking causing her giggle.

Then he went to whisper something into hear. "Now I see way you wore those jackets how about kept one for me so I don't have kill every guy that looks at them." he says kissing her forehead.

"Whatever you say Naruto-kun." she says blushing. Nodding to himself he started to turn away heading back home with huge grin on his face.

Neji came back out before he could start walking away.

"Would you like stay for dinner Naruto?" he asks him

Naruto smiled and followed both Hinata and Neji. Hinata grabbed his hand. Neji just smiled as he watched those two. _"Finally she happy maybe the fainting will finally stop now that she gets her dream coming dream."_ Neji thought to himself

**Back with Ayame and others...**

They had stopped for night after two hours in half of laughing at Ayame's stories even Ayame laughed expect for Gaara. Ayame poked him few times saying to lighten up bit. They small fire going and Kankuro on watch. Temari was against a tree next to Kankuro to kept warm and Ayame had her head on Gaara's chest.

Gaara smiled having her sleep next to him like old times. He moved his gourd to ground and pulled her closer onto his lap. He used his sand to make a blanket for her. Then for first time since he last saw done this with her he fell asleep with small smile on his face.

Both Kankuro and Termi smiled before drifting off to sleep them selfes.

* * *

Finally done with this chapter. I finally got my own computer again yay. I hope you all enjoy it happy chiness new year and ground hogs day everyone intell next time


	4. Chapter 4

I Do Not Own Naruto.

Ayame slowly opened her eyes looking up at Gaara's sleeping face. It has been so long since she was able sleep next to him like this. She missed him so much. She slowly got up being careful not to wake him before setting off to get some firewood. She looked at over at Temeri and Kankuro who were still peacefully sleeping against the tree. She didn't go far to gather some fire wood at least she didn't think so in tell she felt sand wrapping her leg keeping her still as she felt Gaara getting closer.

**Back at the Camp site.**

Gaara woke up to find that Ayame was not next to him. He started to panic thinking it was all dream. He expanded his charka searching for her. He found her not so far away from here gathering firewood. He sent his sand to her as he followed it. Once it was near her it wrapped around her leg keeping her still as he reached her.

Kankuro and Temeri watched silently not daring to open their eyes until Gaara had gone after her. Once he was gone they opened their eyes. Both of them had smiles and hope in their eyes. Both of them hoping that Ayame would stay with them for a very long time. Neither of them want see Gaara went through not knowing where she was and if she was alive or dead.

~Now together~

Gaara wrapped his arms around her once he was close to her. Burying his head deep into her hair. She felt his tears on her hair. She smiled little as she felt the sand wrap around her binding her to him.

"Shhhh Gaara-kun its ok I'm right here. Let's go back to camp and eat kay." feeling him nodded.

They pulled part so they could start their day off right after breakfast. He took the pile of wood out of her hands. Ayame had always thought perhaps he acted like this as if she would disappear. Which she couldn't help but wonder what kind of life he had lead without her. But so far she could tell it was very hard and unforgiving one for him. Looping her arm around his and rested her head on his arm heading back to camp. By then Kankuro and Temeri were wake.

Gaara smiled little feeling Ayame hanging on to him. He wouldn't allow anyone but her do this. She watched Gaara get the fire going once more and Kankuro left to get some fish from a nearby river while Temeri, Ayame and Gaara relaxed by fire.

**Back at Leaf Village somewhere.**

Someone was reading the letter that Jiraiya had sent and was so angry they throw it in the fire. Since it said who was coming he couldn't stop them. Deciding to send out spies for when this person arrived he relaxed in his chair hoping whoever was coming to train Naruto Uzumaki was already dead or will be dead very soon.

To be continued


End file.
